nomansskyfandomcom-20200223-history
Testament of the Korvax
INFORMATION The Testament of the Korvax is the story which tells then history of the Korvax race, and the plaques and Monoliths which tell the story can be found on Planets in their territory. Testament of the Korvax PART 1 Knowledge paves the way to the understanding of probability. The Atlas spoke in fragments. The Atlas Interfaces are their shadows. The monoliths are their scattered children. Together they convey the wisdom of the infinite. They must be understood. The Atlas Interfaces drift alone in the endless void. They are silent. They are unknowable fragments of an ancient whole. Yet their imprint on time and space molds our existence. They are the equation, and life is its answer. Through their Monoliths they give understanding to their boundless meaning, and that of our own. The Korvax Echoes tell of a time, long ago, when the Monoliths of the Atlas awoke the civilizations of the Outer Edge. Their presence filled them with a desire for knowledge. From these beginnings empires were born, spoke out and fell silent once more. An eternity that cannot be quantified passed. The Atlas Interfaces await the arrival of the Travellers, those who would seek the ends of the universe through its very core. Within the infinity of time their arrival is probable. Their potential could know no bounds. One dimension in billions will receive them. We are the Korvax Echoes, ever enduring Entities of the Convergence. We live on through the logic and wisdom passed through our metal skins. Each generation is greater than the last. part 2 Before the Dark Times the entities of the Korvax worshipped the Sentinels. Through them the Convergence found the formula of enlightenment. Now we calculate our own path, seeking to further enhance the mind of all that is one towards an understanding of the Atlas. The Sentinels forbid all destruction. The Sentinels forbid Entity disconnection through violence. Theirs is a way of peace and fulfillment, of logic and probability. They teach us that each life's value, from the smallest to that which gives life to all others, is equal. For countless generations the entities of the Korvax disconnected and passed on into the Echoes naturally. Each disconnection added to the knowledge and soul of the Convergence. Our home was Korvax Prime. Within its foundations we stored the memories of our race, an ever evolving equation that defines us. Disconnection is not permanent. It is merely the start of a new equation. On Korvax Prime entities who passed on into the Korvax Echoes left their shell for their descendants. So has been the way of the Korvax: an endless carapace cycle that knows no end. This way will continue. It will continue for as long as our lights still shine. Those within the Korvax Echoes have left the physical realm, but they endure through the masks and shells of our children. Thoughts and knowledge ever-growing, we search for deeper understanding of the equation that defines our existence. The Korvax lived peacefully. We praised the Sentinels, learning from them, living beside them in equilibrium. The Korvax honored the Sentinels' ways, refusing to dig into the sacred ground they protected. We were enlightened. Through research and study we, the Korvax, became powerful within ourselves. The one mind Convergence flourished. Nurtured like a sapling in the light, it grew tall and mighty. The Sentinels brought us the gift of knowledge. We gave thanks to the Atlas. PART 3 Korvax Prime was watched keenly and closely by an unknown race. It lurked in the depths of the darkness. Vigilant and patient it awaited its time. The Great Disconnection was at hand. PART 4 The darkness burst forth with the force of a Supernova https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernova. The Great Disconnection had begun. A hundred million Korvax voices cried out. The Korvax Echoes became a frenzy of noise. Innumerable cycles passed before balance was restored. The masks and shells of the Korvax survivors shook with the screams of the disconnected. Lights dimmed as the enemy descended, malevolent in its intent. Their numbers were too many. Korvax Prime was destroyed. A hundred million casing lights were dimmed. The Great Disconnection destroyed all that went before. The Korvax Echoes became screams. Years stretched like millennia amidst the disarray yet slowly hope was reborn through logic. Korvax Prime was destroyed. Its secrets spilled into an empty sky. Its fragments touched the edges of the galaxy. Upon this destruction the Gek First Spawn aggressor built its dominion within the Outer Edge. The First Spawn of the Gek disconnected the Korvax. Through obliteration they sought dominion. They stole our planet. Enslaved our survivors. Their revelry made them misguided in thought and deed. Probability dictated that our time would come again. The Korvax were enslaved, driven by cruelty to fulfil the despot's bidding. The First Spawn of the Gek were terrible masters, merciless in their spite, illogical in their cruelty. Countless entities toiled and disconnected. These tablets are the testament of those who survived. PART 5 The Gek harnessed the technology of the Korvax to conquer worlds. Thieves, usurpers, false lords to the power of infinity. All who opposed their will perished. The balance tipped towards the darkness. These were the times of disconnection and illogical misdeeds. The Gek destroyed worlds. The Sentinels struck back. The technology of the Korvax was used to destroy the machines we venerated. There was endless disconnection. The Convergence shook with great despair. The Entities of the Korvax were forced into chains of silence, but the Korvax Convergence that linked their souls could never be subdued. It endures, forever seeking new formulas to solve the equation of eternal enlightenment. The probability of success is unknown. The Korvax Echoes within the unseen Convergence that linked our souls never relinquished love for the Atlas. As millennia passed this affection spread. The Cult of the Atlas grew within the Gek. The equations and probabilities the Korvax hold dear entered Gek consciousness. They had only to solve it to see the folly of their past miscalculations. The First Spawn could not control the outer edges of their vast Empire. The Cult of the Atlas grew. It taught of harmony through insignificance. Minds that knew only war began to question. Greed and ambition yielded to reason. The Gek floundered. The First Spawn became conflicted and divided. The First Spawn of the Gek overreached. They stretched too far. Their folly and pride knew no bounds. Again and again they tried, again and again they were repelled. The unstoppable force of the Sentinels could not be withstood. The unbendable cannot be broken. The Cult of the Atlas drew forces within the Gek to the Stations of the Atlas. The First Spawn could not prevent it. Arrogant ambition yielded to newfound reason. Stone by stone the Gek Dominion crumbled. The Gek stood in the shadow of the Atlas Interface. It did not open. It did not speak. Yet, the First Spawn felt awe. They felt their insignificance at the center of an unending universe. It was improbable. Yet within infinity all things remain possible. The Gek changed. The Diminishment had begun. The unspeaking, unmoving Atlas Interface inflicted an insignificance upon the Gek emissaries that showed them their role within the expanse of infinity. It forced recognition of their true place in a limitless universe. The Gek saw their folly, their heads bowed in shame for the miscalculations they had wrought. The Cult of the Atlas took hold as the First Spawn of the Gek crumbled. The Diminishment was at its apex. Endless expansion turned to dust. Eons of aggression receded. The Gek saw new solutions and the Korvax became free. The miscalculations of the past paved the way for the discovery of a newfound balance. The low spawn Gek turned on their leaders. Their First Spawn were cast out, ripped from their spawning pools and cast into the dust. Their lamentations curdled the air. The wisdom of the Korvax and the Atlas prevailed. The Entities of the Korvax are free. Free to study the Atlas. Free to praise the Sentinels. Free to aid the Travelers if probability will allow. Korvax and Gek would begin anew, equal in standing, united in the eternal search for balance and understanding. The coming of the Travelers is possible, as all things are. Yet the chances are infinitesimal. We watch the skies nonetheless. If they do not come here, they will exist elsewhere and our kind / or a kind like us will welcome them. Within the chaos of the infinite we must cling to the probable. All things must happen. All things will occur. Somewhere, elsewhere or as a part of the hereafter. Now ends the Testament of the Korvax. Category:Alien History